Talk:Sunspear armor
Why do we have Elite Sunspear Armor here too? Bekro 14:20, 17 November 2006 (CST) :I don't know. I merged them to avoid duplication. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 06:55, 31 December 2006 (CST) How come the Elite Sunspear Armor has no differnet picture to the normal sunspear armor for necromancer for surely the skin (you might call it) looks diferent between 1k and 15k armor? [Ebil :They are lower on the page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:48, 29 January 2007 (CST) Armor Values The armor values seem to be incorrect. For Warrior/Paragon armor I'm pretty sure it's 35-50-65-80, not 35-35-35-80. Dunno about the other armor types, but I'm going to assume that they are just as logical. Elifia Kamigawa 23:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. This is a fan fiction wiki and documentation are on GuildWiki and Guild Wars Wiki. Could compare the two, before fixing them on those sites. Best suggestion, I can give you. 05:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Fan fiction wiki? As I see it, it's a wiki, it gives information, and it's incorrect. (And pretty obviously too, why would you pay more gold and materials for exactly the same armor?) ::Worse yet, the individual pages of all the armor do give the correct values, so there's no reason at all to keep this page incorrect. ::Guildwiki.org had this page incorrect too, with all individual pages correct. Thanks for pointing that out, I corrected that one too now. ::Wiki.guildwars.com doesn't have the armor values on this page, but on the individual pages they too have the armor values the way I claimed it was correct. ::Elifia Kamigawa 16:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::You don't pay attention, do you? Since the real community left Wikia, due to their Oasis theme and other reasons. Wikia would not allow use to "link" to the actual locations. Slowly, I and a couple of others have been working on changing the documentation to fiction and leaving notes like :::that. The Fictional Announcements replaced actual announcements, because of GuildWiki and Guild Wars Wiki. We are not a competition and I wish you'd realize this. The Traveler here was changed by me to pure fiction with notation, same with the main page and other places. Imo, if you do not like, please consider helping update the content on the other two sites. We don't need 3 wikis documenting and since this wiki could not be deleted, when we all wanted to "move", but had to "fork". It's been discussed via here, irc, etc., by the few players to change it to fan fiction (some of those have left as well). There's a lot of changed to be made to make it and have it be more fan ficiton, but for the most part. Actual updating is encouraged on GuildWiki and Guild Wars Wiki, not here. The encouragement here is create pages that aren't "vandalizing", but believable and one's own version similar to guild wars. A few pages that had been created like this in userspace is moved to main space in honor of fan fiction. A few more have been created in main space. Some are similar to looking like actual documentation, but they're not. I hope you can see where I'm headed with this conversation. tl:dr; Player's version of guild wars are honored here. Things that aren't accepted are those where the player tries to boast his or her char. or say cuss words or make it to where it's not very believable, where as some of those pages are kept and added to - to help make it more believable. Understand? Any updates can be made on GuildWiki (where all documentation are the same from here to there, but more are updated there.), but aren't needed nor encouraged here. Thanks. 22:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think it's more a matter of 'only just started playing Guild Wars and thus haven't been here often' rather than 'don't pay attention'. I believe I do have seen one of those fan fiction pages once, here, but it was quite obviously a joke, so I didn't care. ::::However, I've been using wikia for previous games too (League of Legends, Skyrim) and those were regular wikis, with loads of useful information. So I hope you understand it's rather confusing and annoying when you start playing a new game, look up some information, find it to be incorrect, correct it, just to have it reverted, and then being told by some guy who isn't even logged in (kinda hurts your credibility) that it's supposed to be wrong. ::::And if you use google to look for a wiki about gw this wiki will still show up near the top, and is by far the better looking one (black background, white text > white background, black text). ::::Elifia Kamigawa 00:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ye, I prefer black back and white text. This did have gray back, but bleh. I'm use to the black back white text, due to being a Star Trek fan. Their domain sites - old - that had old chats, use to use this style. Skyrim, and some of the others are actually linked at the bottom on Curse Wikis, like GuildWiki and I do like that Skyrim better. I like the style, etc. and I know some to a few of the staff. I don't like Oasis, because it actually limits you on what you can do and how. Much coding that works, can and works better there and that includes dpl, css, etc. I'd suggest to find other alternatives for wikis and actually help them out than use wikia. If you knew how Wikia treated the staff of each site, how they couldn't do this or that. You'd probably not like it. Like some got their sysops/admin/b-crat removed and new people who didn't know how that community ran, put in the place. Wikia didn't ask any of the wikis, if they wanted to stick to monobook or change to oasis. Many complained. If you really look at some of the pages, like probably the armor pages, etc. you'd see that you have to click on a corner, just to view it all. Whereas on guildwiki - you already view it all. Yes, this wiki is at the top, because it was the original one, before GWW. Then the community wanted to actually "move" this wiki to where it's at now - guildwiki.org . Wikia didn't want that, because of the advantage of members and the drive of people visiting. I'm not merely running people off, but letting people know via how I can w/out them removing me(my abilities to do what I can) that the actual editing community left and went to guildwiki.org. I'm letting people know that this is being turned into a fan fiction (which is as you can see in the process) wiki and that they have guildwiki.org and gww. Guildwiki has the same things as this one and technically is this one. Same things, but the technique to do more like widgets, etc. that you can't do here. :::::I was just hoping that the polls, the fictional announcements, and the greeting message, "an unofficial fanfic wiki " in the welcome message would give clues that this isn't a documentation wiki. Hence I was wondering if you were payint attention and I didn't think you were one bit... New or not, there should have been obvious reasons that this wiki is "changing" and that documentation is not reliable. Can't basically point out what I'd like on the main page, cause to Wikia it's not allowed. So, Doing what I can do. Turning actual pages into fanfic, moving to that category and leaving the note that I do. 18:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)